Daddy Dearest
by Spike's Number One Pet
Summary: Rick Castle and Kate Becket love each other What neither of them knows is one girl is going to change their lives forever. Brook summers has so much to hide but what she doesn't know is that one crazy night will change her life forever… (rated T for language)


Castle. (Daddy Dearest)

I do not own Castle or the charecters. ( i own Brook and the band though!) I also do not own any songs mentioned unless stated as 'original'

Prologue:

Mr. Rick Castle spent his days following his beloved girlfriend and her team of New York Police detectives round New York city, helping them solve crimes, and researching for his latest spectacular series of books: The 'Nikki Heat' Series. He spent his nights, with the three main loves of his life, his mother Martha, his daughter Alexis and his girlfriend/fiancé Kate Becket.

Detective Kate Becket spent her days doing what she loves, chasing and catching killers with her partners Ryan and Esposito, and the love of her life Richard Castle. (Who was following her and the team for his new books) She spent her nights with Rick and his family, but if it was a serious case she spent her nights at the precinct helping the team continue to catch the killer.

What neither of them knows is one girl is going to change their lives forever.

Her name is Brook Summers. By day she hides from her crazy step father and step brother. By night she rocks out as the lead singer of her basic rock band 'the living dead' with her friends, although her family doesn't approve or support.

What Brook doesn't know is that one crazy night will change her life forever…

Chapter one.

Kate Becket's phone rings loudly in the otherwise silent apartment she shares with Rick and his family. She sighs, gets out of bed, noticing that Castle isn't there and looks at the caller ID on her phone. 'RYAN' it reads. She answers.

"Becket" She says sharply.

"Sorry to wake ya Becket, but we got a fresh one. Lani is already there. Espo and me are now on our way" Detective Kevin Ryan informed Kate.

"I'll get Castle" Kate says, looking round the apartment "and meet you there, text me the address?" she says turning the coffee maker on and getting two cups ready, one for her and one for Castle.

"Sure thing" Ryan says and hangs up.

"CASTLE!" Kate shouts, pouring two cups of coffee, and drinking hers. He appears, coming down the stairs from the upper floor which held Alexis' and Martha's rooms.

"Hey" he says scooping the other coffee cup and kissing his girlfriend briefly on the lips, Kate's phone beeps signalling a text had come through. She checks, it's from Ryan.

"Get changed Castle, we have a case" she says, also heading to the bedroom to get changed.

Meanwhile, 2 hours previously, in central park with Brook and her band.

Brook and her band left the gig just outside central park.

"We rocked tonight guys" Carmen, the drummer stated.

"Brook messed up half the lyrics to our first song!" Michael the guitarist started venom in his voice.

"No I didn't, you messed the rift and the opening cords up!" Brook argued her innocence in the mistake of the first song of the gig.

Carmen sighs "just leave it be guys, tonight is the first successful gig ok!" Carmen was torn, Brook was her best friend but Michael was her boyfriend.

Michael and his twin brother Carter left the park, whilst Carmen and Brook sat on one of the benches.

2 hours later, central park.

Ryan and Espo stood in front of the bench that contained there latest unfortunate victim. Ney York Police officers had found the body of a 17 year old girl, well another 17 year old girl, and her friend called the police. Becket and Castle turned up.

"Vic's name is Carmen Harker, she's 17, her friend called the cops, friends name is Brook Summers, and she's over there with the first responders." Ryan informed the detective.

"How'd she die Lani?" Kate asked her friend.

"Single gunshot wound to the head, entered through the back, no exit wound, bullet has to be lodged in the brain. My estimations she's been dead an hour, maybe 2."

"Thanks Lani." Kate said. She sighed "Ryan, help CSU with evidence, Espo Area search for the weapon, me and Castle will speak to the friend." She looked at her love, and noticed the pained expression on his face, this girl was the same age as his daughter.

Ryan and Espo disappeared to do the different jobs asked of them, whilst Kate and Castle went to speak to the hysterical girl.

Kate smiled at the police officer with her, "Detective Becket, and Mr. Castle, we'll take over from here Officer Smith." She says kindly. The officer smiled and left. "Miss Summers. I'm Detective Kate Becket and this is Mr. Castle, can we speak to you please?"

Brook nodded "o-ok. C-C-call me Brook." She whimpers.

Kate smiles again. "How old are you Brook?"

"17" she says.

"And how did you know Miss Harker?" Kate asks, writing small notes into her notepad.

"Carmen is in… was in my band, and she is… was my best friend"

"You have a band? Cool!" Castle states.

"Yeah, I sing, Carmen was an awesome drummer" Brook mumbles.

"Was there anyone else involved in this band?" Kate asked, wondering if a band disagreement leads to murder. Just as Kate asked, Brook's phone rang, 'Never say Never' by the fray played. Brook answered.

"Yes father. I'm in the park, NO!" she got angry, "CARMEN IS DEAD! I'M WITH THE POLICE!" She screams in tears and hangs up the phone. She turns to the detective. "I'm sorry, he is my step father, he didn't like Carmen because she was part of the band, he didn't exactly approve, so…what did you ask?" Brook wiped the tears from her eyes and rubbed her wrists, Kate thought something more was going on, but didn't say anything till she had proof.

"Its fine Brook, I asked who else was part of the band?"

"Michael and Carter twist. They are twin brothers, guitarists." Brook said.

Kate writes their names down.

"Was Carmen in a relationship?" Castle asked.

Brook nodded "with Michael."

Kate passed Brook a card, "My number, call me if you think of anything else, I'm sure your mom and dad are worried about you, if your best friend has died." Brook took it carefully. "Would you like a lift anywhere?"

"N-no thank you. I can't go home yet. He'll be mad at me."

"Who will?" Kate asked, she noticed Ryan had come over.

"CSU have finished, so is Espo, he can't find the gun; we're heading back to the station, you coming?"

Kate looked over the girl once more. "Would you like to come with us? We can talk some more and I'll phone your parents if you're worried?"

Brook bit her lip. "Yes please."

Kate held her hand out, and Brook took it and followed the detectives to the car.

Castle sat next to Brook in the back of the car. Ryan was in the front with Becket, and Esposito caught a lift with Lani. "So is your band famous?" Castle asks.

Brook shook her head. "not overly, we're called 'The Living Dead' most places won't even look at us cuz of our ages, and the fact we do covers not originals yet."

"So what sort of stuff do you sing?" Castle asks

"All sorts. Do you know the Hayley Blue song, Threshold? That's one of my favourite songs to sing. We open a lot of gigs with that."

Ryan and Kate exchanged looks, they remembered the Hayley Blue case very well, and they also knew what that song stood for. Castle also knew.

"Whose song choice was that?" He asked.

"Mine, Carmen likes it to."

This made the three adults in the car worried about the girl… to pick to sing that song, did she understand it? Did she relate to it? Or did it simply fit their theme of 'living dead.'


End file.
